Fight For a new future - prologue
by chibidreamer
Summary: Ill write it up later just read it youll enjoy it!


This is going to be an absolutley fantastic story. I promise you! Its a bit long but it needed to be so read and enjoy my fic. Oh and PLEASE PLEASE give me some feedback. Leave me a message e-mail me sign my websites guestbook anything!  
  
E-mail sailor_pheonix_@hotmail.com My website is http://www.geocities.com/sailorscoutsgalaxy or just leave me a msg on bunnys msg board.  
  
I also want to say thankyou to Bunny who is fantastic!! She has made an absolutley brilliant website and takes up most of her time on it! Thankyou Bunny!  
  
Ok here goes.  
  
Prolougue for "Fight for a new future"  
  
  
  
The Moon shook as the lightining struck violently across the Palace Gardens. The rain was pouring down, there was terrible winds and thunder and Lightining was lighting up the streets and gardens of the moon kingdom.  
  
" Rini!" Neo Queen Serenity cried " Rini! Where are you?! Rini!!!!!!!" Neo Queen Serenity was running along the palace balcanoy as she shouted for the princess. " Rini!" She ran down the balcony steps and ran into the huge gardens. A lightning bolt struck and she screamed as the wind whipped her jacket away. "Rini Where are you???!!!!!" Neo Queen Serenity looked around as a lightning bolt lit up the dark gardens.  
  
" Serenity what is it?" King Endymon ran across the balcony and down the steps to stand at her side, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.  
  
" It's Rini I can't find her!"" The Moon's Queen shed a tear. "I am scared Darien............... Its almost time. What we have feared is almost here!" Her voice broke on the last words and she broke into tears. The king looked pale and he began :  
  
" You cannot mean............?" Darien broke off and stared at his feet. "Then we must call upon Sestuna get her to freeze time while we decide what we need to do." King Endymon lifted his head up and took Serenity's hand and they started walking to the palace.  
  
" But you and I and all of us know what we have to do we have known it for a long time!" The Moons king did not answer he just looked away and carried on walking. "Rini." Serenity whispered. Another tear stained her pinky cheeks and then another and another. "Darien will I........" Serenity started but the king put a finger to her lips to quieten her and then he spoke  
  
"Don't worry let us gather first then we will talk." The moons queen nodded as she walked up the steps and across the silver balcony. She turned her head to look out across the gardens to see if she could spot the princess. "Rini I hope we will at least get to say goodbye."  
  
An hour later the nine queens of the planets, the once Sailor Senshi, were gathered in the Moons Palace. They were sat at the huge silver table in the banquet hall. The table was made of silver but carved around the edges was a strange pattern of astrology symbols and the planet signs. Nine powerfull Queens waited anxiously, in the large comfy chairs also surrounding the table, for the moons king to arrive. The atmosphere in the room was awful it was so silent and serious, each queen lost in worried thoughts. Queen Lita of jupiter was wearing a long green silk dress that trailed nicley on the floor behind her as she walked. Each of them was wearing a similar dress but of different colours, their favourite colours. Queen Ami of Mercury's dress was a light blue and Queen Amara of Uranus's dress was a golden colour and so on. Serenity could remember days from earlier in her life where Amara would not go near a dress shop let alone wear one! But times had changed, back then each of them was just a teenager with the powers of their future planets, fighting off evil and trying to protect those they loved. Now each of then was a Queen of their planets never needing their Senshi power as they had learned how to use their royal powers.  
  
The large oak door opened and each of them stood up from their chairs and waited in anticipation. Luckily it was only King Endymon.  
  
" Ladies. Please try to calm a little you are far too worried and uptight we dont want to go worrying the people of our planets!" King Endymon spoke and they all sat down except for Neo-Queen Serenity who walked up to the king and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Any Luck finiding Rini?" She asked hopefully. The king shook is head and sighed. He motioned for her to sit down so she did and he sat next to her. "Its lovely to see you all again. It feels just like old times." Serenity said sadly and carried on. " Lita, Rei, Ami, Mina, Sestuna.How are the princesses?"  
  
" Serena they are fine I have finished training them and there powers are complete even Rini's." Sestuna of Pluto answered for them.  
  
" Oh Serena Rini is on Jupiter, in my palace actually, with Lisa, Holly, Samantha, Clara and Keri. Don't worry about them they have no idea abuot whats going on." Lita of Jupiter answered. As they were old friends they didnt have to speek formally to them calling them your higness or queen. Serenity smiled and looked over to King Endymon who also smiled.  
  
"I wish she would tell us when she teleports to places we never know where she is!" Serenity said happily. Lita, rei, Ami, Mina and Sestuna each laughed in agreemant, they often had the same problem from their daughters.  
  
" Enough small talk Serena we have to get on with the important talk I imagine Sestuna will need to freeze time." Amara of Uranus said. Queen sestuna nodded and she stood up and walked over to the glass window in the room. She looked out of the window and could see the enterance to the moon's Crystal palace. "Do you want me to freeze time Serena?" She asked turning round to face her.  
  
"If you would please." Serenity answered. Pluto nodded and turned back round to face the window. Her eyes closed and her pluto's symbol was glowing on her forhead. Sestuna stood their like that for a second or two not moving then she re-opened her eyes and came to sit back at the table her symbol still glowing. "It is done." She said to Serenity.  
  
"Ok. We all know we have all felt it." Serenity started to she looked around to make sure they nodded in agreement to what she was saying. " We all know that something is coming, something evil." Rei of Mars stood up and she said " I have done many fire readings and I have used my powers as Sestuna has also, and we know who are coming." Rei sat back down and Serenity carried on. " Yes Rei we all have used our powers we all know who it is, it is not only you and Sestuna who have the ability to see somewhat into the future. It is the Dark Knights that are coming." Hotaru stood up and asked " We all who is coming but we don't know what it is well not us eight queens." She sat back down.  
  
" I know hotaru and if I would stop getting interrupted I would be able to tell you all. The Dark Knights are six warriors who hold the evil powers of their galaxy and world. You see there are many worlds and galaxy's and dimensions in this universe and they have come from the most evil galaxy of all. The Dark Knights are the same age as our princesses and they hold the greatest threat to them. You see our Princesses also hold one of the greatest powers in our galaxy the 'power of the planets' they are so much stronger then all of us put together, but they do not know it. Yet. The Dark Kinghts should attack the four inner planets first along with Pluto and the Moon. Our powers will fall to theirs and they will take over the whole universe turning it to all evil. They have the capabilities to turn our Princesses to their side and then they will be unstoppable. The only way to save the universe would be for I, Sestuna and the four inner queens to each send our planets crystals to the past and then we must send our princesses back also .They will have to find the six crystals and harness the crystals power in themselves and they will have to fight for a new future. I am afraid that even with Neptune, Uranus and Saturns crystals and their powers we would not have enough strength and power to fight the knights in our time so our only choice is to send the princesses to the past. But there is no garuntee the knights will attack like that. But that is the main idea of what is going to happen" Serenity had finished.  
  
" We would all die then." Mirchu said sadly. King Endymon stood up.  
  
" Yes Mirchu. But the princesses are our only hope!! If we do not send them back their will be no future except the Dark Knights future. They will have to fight for a new future and become the new Guardians." Everybody understood. It was the only way and they could all see it. " The princesses will be reincarnated as humans with their same names and looks but they will loose all memories of us untill they have found all the crystals. They will face great danger but I am sure they will overcome it. Its just like when we were each sent to earth its just the same except their will only be four Sailor Senshi. Sailor Moon,Rini. Sailor Jupiter, Lisa. Sailor Venus, Clara. Sailor Mercury,Samantha, Sailor Mars, Holly and Sailor Pluto, Keri. They will be the new Sailor Senshi. Fighting for a new future" He said.  
  
" Then whats needs to be done must be done." Mirchu said.  
  
Meanwhile on Jupiter..........................( Time unfroze now)  
  
The Princesses were sat on Lisa's soft green king sized poster bed completley unaware of the meeting that was being held on the moon. Lisa was wearing a long green dress it trailed behind her, just like her mothers, she had on a pair of red earings which were roses. A green tiara rested on her head. Lisa was sat in front of her dresser table mirror. She was combing her long brownish red hair, trying to make it look smooth and shiny like Keri's always did. After a while she gave up and pulled it up into a high ponytail. There was a knock at her bedroom door and they all turned to face the door to see who it was. The maid walked in and looked at Lisa then her friends and sighed she then walked out again.  
  
"Whats her problem?!" Holly asked. Lisa turned round to face her and rolled her eyes.  
  
" She and everyobdy else includng mom thinks that as a princess I should have my hair down not tied up like this. They always say 'Lisa! Untie your beautiful hair now! You will never find a handsome your knight or prince who wants you while you look like a boy!' Frankly I couldn't care less!" Lisa turned back round and checked her hair in the mirror deciding it was ok she stood up and sat on the bed next to Rini. Rini yawned and said " Do you think we could eat something?" She said as her stomach rumbled in a very Serena like way. They all laughed and Rini went red. " Well I am hungry!" She said angrily. Lisa laughed and concentrated her powers. When she had finished concentrating she said. " Come on lets go eat. I think I did enough?!" She stood up and walked to her bedroom door, each princess followed her.  
  
The door lead out into the corridor of Lisa's private chambers. She went left and walked to a purple door. She tried the doorknob. " Oh yeah. I locked all the doors!" She said sheepishly. The door unlocked and they all walked into Lisa's banquet room. It was a smaller version of the huge hall in the main palace. The walls were a mint gren colour and there were a rose border going around the walls. The long table was shaped like a long thin rose. The chairs were green with rose pictures on them.  
  
" do you ever get the feeling you just walked into a florist?" Clara joked. They laughed.  
  
"Well my mom has a thing for roses and her favourite colour is green and mine is too so......" Lisa sat down at the table and the rest of them did the same. Plates of food appeared in front of them. Each plate had a different meal, the meal was exactly what the princesse's wanted it to be. Lisa had used her power to do this as she had to lock all the doors.  
  
" Thanyou Lisa!" They all said and tucked in hungrily. When they had all fininshed and had also had desert they made their way back to Lisa's bedroom. The door was open.  
  
" I could have sworn I locked all the soors" Lisa said shrugging. She stepped into the room but Holly pulled her back out. I sense something Lisa. Somethings not right." Holly looked serious. Lisa stopped and concentrated. She could feel something with huge powers in her room.  
  
" Somethings in there! Jupiter Princess Power!" Lisa shouted.  
  
" Moon Princess Power!" Rini shouted.  
  
" Mars Princess Power!" Holly shouted.  
  
" Mercury Princess Power!" Samantha shouted  
  
" Venus Princess Power!" Clara shouted.  
  
" Pluto Princess Power!" Keri shouted. After they had said this their tiaras rose from their hands and grew into long swords. Each sword was almost identical except for the colours. They had a long curved blade on the end and the handle's had swirls and stars on and were studded with their planets tradtional crystal. "Ok be prepared." Keri said quietly and stepped first into the room. The rest creeped in behind her they stood ready for an attack and looked around the room. It was too dark to see anything. Clara raised her sword and then the room was light. It had been completley trashed. Lisa's things all over the floor, the furniture upturned and ruined.  
  
" Who could have done this!! How did they get past the security!?" Lisa shouted angrily.  
  
"Allow us to introduce ourselves." A vioce said from somewhere but nowhere in particular. A shadow stepped out behind Lisa and a boy appeared. The boy had brownish red hair and was wearing a long black cloak with green sparkles on it. Under his cloak he wore black trousers and a dark green top. A green sash was wrapped around the top of his trousers and hanging from it were a small Sword studded with emeralds and a beautiful design.  
  
" I am Dark Knight Jupiter." He did a bow and Lisa rose her sword glowing, ready to attack.  
  
" What do you want? Was it you who trashed my room?!" She shouted angrily.  
  
The Dark Knight flicked his fringe back and said  
  
" Why yes it was me! Well actually it was all of us. Oh I'm sorry how rude could I be?! Let me introduce the rest of us! Arise Dark Knights." The Dark Knight walked around to stand in front of the princesses and five other Knights appeared. The first knight wore the same clothes but his shirt and sash was a silvery white and his cloak sparkled silver. He had very white- blonde hair and also had a sword hanging from his sash. His sword was studded in diamonds.  
  
" I am Dark Knight Moon." He said giving a bow. Rini gasped and looked at Lisa.  
  
The second knight now appeared. He had jet black hair and it shined purple like Holly's did. His cloak sparkled red and he had a deep red couloured sash and top. His sword was studded with ruby's.  
  
" I am Dark Knight Mars." Holly raised her head a little, shocked. Now the third appeared. He had odd dark blue hair. Samantha stared into his blue eyes. This knight had a blue sparkling cloak on and a blue sash and top. His sword was studded with Saphires.  
  
" I am Dark Knight Mercury." he said returning the stare to Samantha. A fourth knight now appeared. His hair was a golden blonde adn he had bright blue eys. His cloak sparkled and orange colour. He wor an Orange sash and top. His sword studded with Topaz.  
  
" I am Dark Knight Venus." He said smiling at Clara she caught his smile and looked away. A fifth knight came fourth. He also had dark black hair but his shone a dark green. He had a dark green sash and top. His sword studded with garnets. He stepped up to Keri and looked her in the eyes she looked back and he said " I am Dark Knight Pluto." Keri didn't seen to even notice he had spoken.  
  
" Pluto." Dark Knight Moon said sternley.  
  
There is a knight for each of our planets. Keri whats wrong with you? Rini said privatley to the princesses. Each of the princesses had the ability to thought-speak to a living being. If they wanted a though-speak to be private they could direct it privatley or they could direct it to a number or people. Rini was directing this to only the princesses.  
  
I..I... yes its strange there is once for each of us...I wonder what they want... Keri thought-spoke to the princesses.  
  
We'll soon find out nobody trashes my room! Lisa thought-spoke angrily.  
  
While this conversation was going on the Knights were also having their own conversation. They also could thought-speak.  
  
Pluto snap out of it! Dark Knight Moon thought-spoke.  
  
I knew what they looked like but I didn't realise she would be this beautiful. Keri is stunning. I cannot wait for our plan to unfold and for her to be mine. Dark Knihgt Pluto thought-spoke back still staring at Keri.  
  
We have to leave now. It is almost time to attack the planets. Dark Night Moon thought-spoke.  
  
Yes we will be with them soon enough. Dark Knight Mercury thought-spoke to the knights.  
  
" Who do you think you are? Coming in here unauthorised! Trashing my room appearing in front of us and not even giving an explenation!" Lisa said angrily. The Knights chuckled and dissapeared one by one.  
  
See you soon Rini. Dark Knight Moon said privatley to her as he disapeared first.  
  
You will soon find out who we are do not worry. My beautiful Lisa. Dark Knight Jupiter said privatley to Lisa as he dissapeared.  
  
Precious Holly I burn for you as you will soon burn for me DN-Mars ~Authors note DN stands for Dark Knight. Its just easier to type that!~ said to Holly as he dissapeared.  
  
Samantha your beauty can wait untill we meet sooner.DN-Mercury spoke to her as he dissapeared.  
  
Clara I cannot wait for us to be together.DN-Venus said. He also dissapeared.  
  
Keri. You know you feel something for me as I do you. We will meet again soon.DN-Pluto said and he dissapeared leaving the trashed room Knight Free.  
  
In a strange way I can't wait for us to meet Dark Knight Pluto. Whoever you are. Keri thought to herself.  
  
The Princesses didn't say anything for a while and then Rini broke the silence. " I don't know who they are really or what they want but we have to sort out Lisa's room. Lets not speak of them ever again." Keri looked shocked.  
  
"What are you talking abot we have to talk about them! What are we supposed to do Rini just forget about them!" Keri shouted at her.  
  
"Thats exactly what we are going to do Keri and don't argue with me! I am our leader." Rini started to pick up Lisa's things and then put them down again.  
  
" The room won't tidy itself!"  
  
" I-" Keri began but Clara cut her off in thought-speak.  
  
Leave it Keri. For now anyway. Clara looked at her just to make sure she got the message. Keri nodded and started to clear up with the others.  
  
The Planets Royals were to meet on the Moon at seven thirty that night but it never happened. As the royals made their way to the Crystal Palace banquet hall the knights struck..............................................................  
  
" Come on we are going to be in soooooo much trouble!We are late for the meeting!" Keri was shouting to the others as they six princesses ran across the Moon's gardens to the banquet hall. Suddenly a bright light flashed and an energy beam hit the Moon's gardens. Six princesses fell to the ground and found themselves unable to move.  
  
" Knights come on! Hurry Before the Queens come!" DN-Moon shouted. The knights were floating in the Moons dark sky surrounded by black and purple clouds.  
  
" What will it matter if they do? Their power is nothing compared to ours!" DN-Venus said throwing another energy bolt at the gardens to help prove his point.  
  
" Venus stop it now! You could hit them!" DN-Pluto shouted. Venus laughed and folded his arms.  
  
"If the queens come then the princesses-" DN-Moon was cut off.....  
  
"Its too late we have come. And you will not take our princesses from us!" Queen Uranus shouted glowing. She threw a golden energy ball at the knights but DN-Mars flung it back towards Queen Uranus.  
  
"Is that all you've got?" DN-Mars shouted at her.  
  
" Queens we have to send them now!" Neo Queen Serenity said to the other Queens. They nodded and Neo Queen Serenity, Queen Jupiter, Queen Mercury, Queen Mars, Queen Venus and Queen Pluto stood in a circle and held hands.  
  
"What do you think you are doing!" DN-Moon shouted to the circle of Queens and he threw a beam of energy at them, it struck them and they flew apart from each other.  
  
" Ahhhhhhhh," Neo Queen Serenity screamed. " Pluto you are going to have to freeze time and send them yourself."  
  
" But we wont be able to say goodbye." Queen Mars said.  
  
" I know but it is the only way we are going to be able to send them!" Neo Queen Serenity stood back up and turned to face Queen Pluto she was glowing. " Do it now!To be able to send them you will have to freeze all of us." She turned back round to face the knights and shouted up to them :  
  
*******************************************************  
  
All time froze. Neo Queen Serenity was frozen her mouth open, about to speak. The others were sprawled on the Moons gardens staring up at the Knights, covered in cuts and grazes.  
  
" My time is limited." Sestuna said to herself as she looked at the frozen princesses lying lifeless on the floor. A tear ran down her cheek as she raised her arms. " Pluto Crystal I call upon you!Arise!" Queen Pluto's old Sailor Senshi uniform appeared on her and her ribbon grew longer, and longer flapping around in the wind being created. The ribbon's center held a heart shaped crystal. The crystal of Pluto. The crystal glew and rose from the center of her and floated in front of Sailor Pluot's face. "Send our princesses to the past where they will have a new life. Take away their memories and shatter their six mothers crystals. Send the crystals with them keep them safe. Someday they will find them and restore peace. They will fight for a new future. Send them now!" The princesses rose into the air as tears fell down Sailor Pluto's cheeks. The princesses dissapeared and rime restored itself.  
  
" It is too late Knights. They are gone. The princesses are safe from you. For now." Neo Queen Serenity fell to the floor as did the five other mothers. Their crystals rising from their bodies. The crystals shatterd and then their bodies dissapeared.  
  
" The princesses! You fools! They have been sent into the past. The crystals have also!" DN-Moon screamed angrily.  
  
" Thats right and you can't touch them. Yes we will now die our time will cease to exist this dimension falling and crumbling. But we can be happy knowing the princesses are safe from you." King Endymon shouted triumphantly to the knights.  
  
The Queens bodies burst into millions of stars leaving only King Endymon behind. DN-Moon threw a energy ball at him killing him. As the planets began to crumble and fade away.  
  
"Shit! Stupid Queens don't they realise that never again will their dimension be restored?Never again will they exist!" DN-Mercury said.  
  
"We have to go to the past. We will also have to be reborn into humans and hope we will be restored our memories and powers." DN-Moon said.  
  
The rest of them nodded.  
  
And as the Moon Crumbled away they also were sent to the past. Hoping they would be reborn hoping to recover their memories and power. At least this dimension was safe no longer would there be any wars pain or suffering but no longer would this dimension feel love or happiness. This dimensions only hope is that the Princesses will be safe and that they will fight for a new future.  
  
That is where the story begins...........  
  
  
  
Thankyou for reading it!! Remember to give me feedback!!!!!  
  
e-mail sailor_pheonix_@hotmail.com  
  
Wesite http://www.geocities.com/sailorscoutsgalaxy/  
  
or leave me a msg on the board.  
  
Ok look out for my first chapter and enjoy!!! 


End file.
